The Master
by Freyanorse
Summary: Ella is tormented by her Master- the cruel and lecherous Sir Kevin. Leave suggestions for what you want to see Ella do next!
1. Another Day

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

I watched the sun begin to dip into the horizon. My heart pounded. Once the last glimmer of light fell away, I would be his.

Well, I was always his. Three years ago (or was it four?) Sir Kevin had learned of my curse. At his command, we had eloped. He had dragged me to his estate across the kingdom. During the journey, he had forced me to put wax in my ears, so nobody else could give me a command. He could still control me with the hand signals he had ordered me to follow. Now he had a simpler way to prevent a stray order from taking me away from him. He simply didn't allow me to go outside.

The last bit of golden sunlight was disappearing. I steeled myself for what was to come. As the sun disappeared, I followed my orders. One step at a time, silently weeping every step of the way, I walked to Sir Kevin's bedchamber.

I walked through the door. I approached Sir Kevin, the only man I had seen in over a year. He raised his right hand. The signal to stop moving.

Smiling, the odious man walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. "I've been looking forward to this for quite some time," he said. "The best part of my day. When I get to be with my wife." So I was his wife. The difference between wife, captive, servant, and slave seemed so blurred. "I'll have you know I considered going to you room and starting this early, but one cannot rush a beauty such as yours." By which he meant the hours I had spent applying makeup and braiding my hair so that I could conform to his idea of beauty.

Sir Kevin went cold. "I called you beautiful, Ella. Thank me."

An order. It took precedence over my immobilization. "Thank you, Sir Kevin."

"I don't think you said that with quite enough gratitude. Some Punishment is in order." My heart stopped. A Punishment. "A Small Punishment."

The joy! The relief!

"Thank me for only giving you a Small Punishment, Ella."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin," I said with as much gratitude as I could muster.

"Much better. Now, what would be a fitting punishment? Perhaps the old classic. Slap yourself in the face."

I obliged. My cheek stung with the impact. But it was nothing compared to the other things Sir Kevin could do to me. I expected it wouldn't be the worst thing he would do that night.

"Do you feel you have been adequately punished? Answer me, Ella."

"I feel I have been adequately punished, Sir Kevin."

"Then thank me for the adequate punishment."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin." I said it in my most grateful voice.

Sir Kevin smiled. He raised two fingers on his left hand. Another signal. I was compelled to remove my clothes.

Technically, there were several signals to remove my clothes. This one meant to do it slowly and deliberately. There was another that made me weep while I did it. Another had me rip my clothes off. Sir Kevin usually gave me a Small Punishment after that. For ruining the clothes.

I undressed myself, removing each article of clothing in the order Sir Kevin preferred. First I removed my shoes and stockings. Then my shirt. Then my skirt. "Does this meet with your approval, Sir Kevin?" I was compelled to ask.

"Carry on."

I removed my underwear. I was naked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some fun and games," Sir Kevin said. "So let's have some fun. Hop on one foot."

I hopped. I had done this many times before. Often it was only a few seconds. Once he'd had me do it for over a day. The leg had ached for weeks.

I hopped. My bare foot slapped against the ground. My breasts bounced. Sir Kevin controlled my diet, and he ensured my breasts were always the right size.

"Stop hopping."

I stopped.

"Act like a dog."

I did. I got on all fours, I chased around the floor. I sniffed things, I licked things. I barked and panted for Sir Kevin's amusement.

"Stop," he said.

I stopped.

"That wasn't a very good impression of a dog. Smash your head on the floor."

I did. Hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bleed and ruin the face Sir Kevin loved.

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, Sir Kevin."

"I forgive you, Ella." A wicked smile formed on Sir Kevin's face. "I think the time for fun is almost over. But first, cartwheel around the room for me."

Sir Kevin found cartwheels were amusing. So I had to practice every day. Even with my head still aching, it was easy to move around the room.

"Now kick your own butt."

Another thing Sir Kevin found funny. My right foot came up, involuntarily, and struck me in the behind.

Sir Kevin laughed. "I think that was funny. Laugh, Ella."

I laughed. A deep laugh, like Sir Kevin would want.

Sir Kevin walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. The force of it knocked me over. "Ask me why I did that, Ella."

"Why did you do that, Sir Kevin?"

"Because I wanted to." Sir Kevin raised his middle finger. The signal that meant I should fuck him.


	2. Punishment

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

Another sunset. Another painful walk to Sir Kevin's quarters. Once again I stood frozen in place after he raised his right hand.

"I'll have you know," he said, "that I had a terrible day. I lost a sparring to that oaf Sir Dillion. Tell me I deserved to beat Sir Dillion."

"You deserved to beat Sir Dillion, Sir Kevin."

"Not enough enthusiasm." He struck me in the face. I couldn't wince. I couldn't move. "I should warn you I am in quite a bad mode. Expect a great deal of Punishment today."

An offhanded command. He probably hadn't even intended to give it. But nonetheless I filled my mind with expectations of punishment. Offhanded commands were still commands.

"I suppose it's time to relieve you of your clothes." He raised his hand in a signal.

There were many signals that forced me to strip. Many variations. This one forced me to beg and plead with him. "Please," I said, as pitifully as I could, "let me be." I bawled, as he wanted me to bawl, while I removed my shoes and socks.

"Don't do this," I bleated. "Please, not tonight." I took off my skirt.

I cried and begged all the way until nudity. And I cried and begged some more. "Shut up," Sir Kevin said.

I was silent.

"Your crying is annoying, and it ruined you face. For ruining your face, a Small Punishment." As I had expected. "I can't think of anything good. Tell me a good Small Punishment, Ella."

I was still sniffling. "You could make me kick myself, Sir Kevin." Seeing that always put him in a better mood.

"Kick yourself in the butt nine times."

My foot came up, slamming into my butt. Again. Three. Four. Five. Six. I nearly fell over on Seven. That would have been a disaster. It probably would have merited a Punishment all on its own. Eight. Nine.

"Very well, Ella. You have been punished for ruining your face. But now you need to be punished for annoying me. This merits a Medium Punishment."

A Medium Punishment. My last Medium Punishment had been a week ago. My back still hadn't fully healed. "I think I'm in the mood for a psychological punishment today." Those were worse than the physical ones by far. "Tell me your favorite childhood memory."

"It is of my Mother, Sir Kevin." He made me speak of her for what must have been four or five minutes.

"Forget your mother," he ordered.

I obeyed.

"Tell me about your mother," he ordered.

"I don't know anything about my mother, Sir Kevin."

"Tell me about your mother," he said again, smiling.

"I don't know anything about my mother, Sir Kevin."

Sir Kevin grinned a wicked grin. The kind that typically meant he was going to Punish me for following one of his orders. "For failing to answer my question, a Small Punishment. Don't breath until I command you to."

Sir Kevin ran his hands over my body as I held my breath. He laughed as my face turned blue. He licked me as I lost consciousness. "Breath," he ordered.

I took in huge gulps of air.

"Stop breathing no noisily."

The gulping stopped.

"And thank me for letting you breath."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin."

"Now," he said, "I think it is time for some fun. How about some sparring? Does that sound like fun? Tell me if it sounds like fun."

I had to answer honestly. "It doesn't sound like fun, Sir Kevin"

"Impudent wench! A Punishment is in order. We will spar with actual weapons. I will have a sword, you will have a stick. You stay here. Repeat the phrase 'Sir Kevin is my Master' until I return."

"Sir Kevin is my Master. Sir Kevin is my Master. Sir Kevin is my Master. Sir Kevin is my Master. Sir Kevin is my Master." I kept saying the words. And, what was worse, I knew that they were true.

Sir Kevin returned, and threw my stick on the ground. "Pick it up." I bent down. I left my ass in the air for a few seconds. This was a requirement whenever I picked up an object, regardless of whether Sir Kevin was present. Then I stood.

Sir Kevin was a trained knight, fully armored, holding a sword.

I was a sex slave, naked, holding a stick.

"We will spar for four rounds. Every round you lose, you shall receive a Small Punishment. If you break the stick, you will receive a Medium Punishment. Begin."

I took what I thought was a defensive stance.

"Attack me, slut."

I came towards him, my stick raised. There were orders in place that prevented me from ever seriously hurting Sir Kevin, but I was still on the offensive. Sir Kevin knocked my stick aside and knicked me in the leg. "You lose," he said. "Time for a Small Punishment."

Sir Kevin looked pensive for a moment. "Spin around as fast as you can. Don't fall."

I span. I span and span and span. I grew too dizzy to see, too dizzy to think. But I didn't fall, because he had ordered me not to fall. "Faster," he ordered. I was already going as fast as I could, but somehow I sped up. The world was a blur. "Stop."

I stopped.

I fell to the ground. Or maybe the ceiling. I had no sense of what was where. "Stand and fight me, coward."

I made my way to my feet, only because he had ordered my to. He knocked my stick aside once more, and cut into my arm. I fell to to ground, unable to get up from my continuing dizziness.

"It seems another Small Punishment is in order," Sir Kevin said. "Try to stand up. Every time you fall, punch yourself in the stomach."

I tried to stand up. I really did. Eight punches later, I succeeded.

"It is time to spar once more," Sir Kevin said. He handed me my stick. Even before I could react, he sliced it clean in two with his sword.

"You broke the stick, Ella. It took me several minutes to find that stick, and you broke it. Apologize for breaking the stick, Ella."

"I am sorry for breaking the stick, Sir Kevin."

"Your apology is not accepted. I warned you about this. You have earned yourself a Medium Punishment." My second one of the night!

Kevin leered. He had been planning this little act all day. "Pick up both parts of your stick."

I bent down, my ass on full display once again.

"What a gorgeous behind. Jam the stick up your asshole."

It was not the first time that hole had been violated. I jammed the stick all the way up. It hurt more than the beating Sir Kevin had given me when I had dropped his wine cup.

"Now, the last quarter of our fight will have to be done with fists. Attack me, Ella."

I complied. With the sticks in my behind, I could barely move, but I went towards him. I landed a blow on his armor. And another blow. Sir Kevin took off his helmet. "Strike me in the face." I knew what has coming even as I followed his command.

"Ella, you struck your husband. Wives who strike their husbands deserve Large Punishments. Say you deserve a Large Punishment."

I was crying from a combination of pain and fear. But I spat out the words, as ordered. "I deserve a Large Punishment, Sir Kevin."

Sir Kevin smiled. "Believe you deserve a Large Punishment."

He was right of course. I had struck him. A Large Punishment was only fair.

"Tell me whether those sticks are hurting you, Ella.

"They hurt, Sir Kevin."

"Do they hurt more when you move?"

"Yes, Sir Kevin."

"Ella, for the rest of the night, I want you to walk around this room. Every time you complete a circuit, you will kick you own ass and call yourself a slut. Start now."

And that was my night. Tears of pain. A kick. "I'm a slut." More tears. A kick. "I'm a slut." I was miserable. A kick. "I'm a slut." It was one of the worst nights of my life. But what made it worse was the knowledge that I deserved that Large Punishment.


	3. Feet

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

It had been two weeks since Sir Kevin lost his bout with Sir Dillion. I was still bleeding every few days. Once again, I was in Sir Kevin's room, frozen in place by his outstretched hand.

He had me strip. Deliberately and slowly.

"Turn around, Ella."

I turned around, one full rotation.

"No, you fool. Turn around so I can see your back."

I turned around one half rotation.

"You didn't turn around the way I wanted. I think you deserve a punishment. Do you agree?"

I stood there, still paralyzed except for Sir Kevin's orders.

Sir Kevin sighed. "From now on, when I ask you a question, you will respond without me ordering you. Do you agree that you deserve a Punishment?"

I had to respond, but I didn't have to be honest. I knew what he wanted to hear. "I agree, Sir Kevin."

"Kick yourself in the ass eleven times."

I complied. After my ordeal, each kick was utter agony. Blood began to leak out of my naked backside. I tried to keep steady despite the pain. I would be Punished if I fell.

"You have blood on your ass and feet," Sir Kevin said. "You don't want blood on your feet. Say it."

"I don't want blood on my feet, Sir Kevin."

Sir Kevin pointed towards the ground. That meant I was to kneel. I complied. "Bow down to me."

I bowed.

"What do you think we should do about the blood on your feet?"

What to say? "I should wash them, Sir Kevin."

"Bow down to me again."

I bowed.

"I don't want you to wash your feet, Ella. I want you to lick them clean. Do you want to lick your feet clean, Ella?"

I knew what answer he wanted. "Yes, Sir Kevin."

"Tell the truth. Do you want to lick your feet clean?"

I only had one option. "No, Sir Kevin."

"Ella, let me explain what is about to happen. You will kick yourself in the face. Every time you do so, you will find your feet just a little bit more appetizing. You will answer my question, honestly. You will repeat this process until I order you to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir Kevin."

"Start."

My foot connected with my face. It smelled terrible. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

I kicked my nose. My feet were ugly. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

My foot connected with my face again. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Another slap. It did look more appealing. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Another impact. Maybe licking my feet would be fun. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Once more. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Another kick. My toes were pretty. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Another slap. I hesitated. "I don't want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

A final kick. What Sir Kevin had been waiting for. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

"Keep going, Ella."

Surprised, another kick. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Once more, tantalizing close to my mouth. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

I'd never smelled something so good. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

They were beautiful. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

I wanted to lick them so much. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

I would trade anything. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

I would do anything. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

Everything he had done to me would be worth it. "I want to lick my feet, Sir Kevin."

"Stop," he ordered.

I stopped. Finally.

"There is a bucket of water over there, Ella. Wash your feet."

No. No!

"Isn't that what you wanted? Thank me, Ella."

The words tasted like ash in my mouth. "Thank you, Sir Kevin."

Sir Kevin waited for me to wash my feet and my ass.

"Do you still want to lick your feet, Ella?"

I looked at them. So sexy and perfect and clean. "Yes, Sir Kevin."

Sir Kevin gave another evil smile. "You will lick your feet, Ella. And you will find them disgusting." Impossible! "You will hate it. You will hate every second of it. You were realize how foolish you were to ever love your feet. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sir Kevin."

"Then do it, you useless sack."

Even as my deepest desire was granted and my right foot moved towards my mouth, I knew to be afraid. I knew Sir Kevin's orders would turn night into day, and make the sexiest thing in the world disgusting.

I gagged when my foot touched my tongue. I wanted to leave, to vomit, to die. But only the second one was a possibility, and I would be punished dearly for it. "Lick harder," Sir Kevin ordered. I moved my tongue up and down my foot. It was horrible. "Between the toes, slave." I followed his orders. I found that my feet hadn't been washed quite as thoroughly as I thought.

"Stick your foot into your mouth, Ella."

I had no choice. I stuck it in.

"Move it around, Ella."

I obeyed.

"Now take it out, and put your left foot in."

I did as I was commanded. My left foot was equally foul.

"Now stick them both in."

My mouth was filled with a disgusting mess of soles and toes.

"Still too dignified," he said. "With your right hand, play with your breasts."

I obeyed.

"With your left hand, slap yourself."

I obeyed.

"Wriggle your feet around in there."

I obeyed.

"I am going to leave you there. Choking on your feet, fondling and slapping yourself. Thank me."

"ThnkysrKvn," I sputtered.

"Keep thanking me all night."

I obeyed.


	4. The First Time

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

I watched the sun begin to dip into the horizon. My heart pounded. Once the last glimmer of light fell away, I would be his.

Well, I was always his. Three years ago (or was it four?) Sir Kevin had learned of my curse. At his command, we had eloped. He had dragged me to his estate across the kingdom. During the journey, he had forced me to put wax in my ears, so nobody else could give me a command. He could still control me with the hand signals he had ordered me to follow. Now he had a simpler way to prevent a stray order from taking me away from him. He simply didn't allow me to go outside.

The last bit of golden sunlight was disappearing. I steeled myself for what was to come. As the sun disappeared, I followed my orders. One step at a time, silently weeping every step of the way, I walked to Sir Kevin's bedchamber.

I walked through the door. I approached Sir Kevin, the only man I had seen in over a year. He raised his right hand. The signal to stop moving.

Smiling, the odious man walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. "I've been looking forward to this for quite some time," he said. "The best part of my day. When I get to be with my wife." So I was his wife. The difference between wife, captive, servant, and slave seemed so blurred. "I'll have you know I considered going to you room and starting this early, but one cannot rush a beauty such as yours." By which he meant the hours I had spent applying makeup and braiding my hair so that I could conform to his idea of beauty.

Sir Kevin went cold. "I called you beautiful, Ella. Thank me."

An order. It took precedence over my immobilization. "Thank you, Sir Kevin."

"I don't think you said that with quite enough gratitude. Some Punishment is in order." My heart stopped. A Punishment. "A Small Punishment."

The joy! The relief!

"Thank me for only giving you a Small Punishment, Ella."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin," I said with as much gratitude as I could muster.

"Much better. Now, what would be a fitting punishment? Perhaps the old classic. Slap yourself in the face."

I obliged. My cheek stung with the impact. But it was nothing compared to the other things Sir Kevin could do to me. I expected it wouldn't be the worst thing he would do that night.

"Do you feel you have been adequately punished? Answer me, Ella."

"I feel I have been adequately punished, Sir Kevin."

"Then thank me for the adequate punishment."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin." I said it in my most grateful voice.

Sir Kevin smiled. He raised two fingers on his left hand. Another signal. I was compelled to remove my clothes.

Technically, there were several signals to remove my clothes. This one meant to do it slowly and deliberately. There was another that made me weep while I did it. Another had me rip my clothes off. Sir Kevin usually gave me a Small Punishment after that. For ruining the clothes.

I undressed myself, removing each article of clothing in the order Sir Kevin preferred. First I removed my shoes and stockings. Then my shirt. Then my skirt. "Does this meet with your approval, Sir Kevin?" I was compelled to ask.

"Carry on."

I removed my underwear. I was naked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some fun and games," Sir Kevin said. "So let's have some fun. Hop on one foot."

I hopped. I had done this many times before. Often it was only a few seconds. Once he'd had me do it for over a day. The leg had ached for weeks.

I hopped. My bare foot slapped against the ground. My breasts bounced. Sir Kevin controlled my diet, and he ensured my breasts were always the right size.

"Stop hopping."

I stopped.

"Act like a dog."

I did. I got on all fours, I chased around the floor. I sniffed things, I licked things. I barked and panted for Sir Kevin's amusement.

"Stop," he said.

I stopped.

"That wasn't a very good impression of a dog. Smash your head on the floor."

I did. Hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bleed and ruin the face Sir Kevin loved.

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, Sir Kevin."

"I forgive you, Ella." A wicked smile formed on Sir Kevin's face. "I think the time for fun is almost over. But first, cartwheel around the room for me."

Sir Kevin found cartwheels were amusing. So I had to practice every day. Even with my head still aching, it was easy to move around the room.

"Now kick your own butt."

Another thing Sir Kevin found funny. My right foot came up, involuntarily, and struck me in the behind.

Sir Kevin laughed. "I think that was funny. Laugh, Ella."

I laughed. A deep laugh, like Sir Kevin would want.

Sir Kevin walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. The force of it knocked me over. "Ask me why I did that, Ella."

"Why did you do that, Sir Kevin?"

"Because I wanted to." Sir Kevin raised his middle finger. The signal that meant I should fuck him.


	5. Feet II

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

As always, it began with me naked, in Sir Kevin's quarters, unable to move of my own volition. Sir Kevin smiled his hateful smile, and licked my breasts. He dragged his tongue over them, back and forth. Up and down. And then he stopped.

"That was boring," he said. "Don't get me wrong. You have a nice pair. But after you've explored them as much as I have, they just aren't interesting anymore." Sir Kevin smiled. "Do you think you deserve a Punishment for boring me?"

I knew what he wanted me to say. "Yes, Sir Kevin."

"Choke yourself."

I lifted my hands to my neck, and began to squeeze.

"With your feet," Sir Kevin ordered.

I sat down on the floor. I stretched, contorting myself so my feet could wrap around my neck. And then I choked myself, as ordered.

"Tighter," Sir Kevin ordered. I obeyed.

I felt the world recede, my senses and thoughts replaced by the sole desire to breath. But I couldn't breath. So I passed out.

I awoke when Sir Kevin ordered me awake. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I doubted it had been very long. "Has anyone ever told you that your feet are the sexiest part of your body?" Sir Kevin asked.

"No, Sir Kevin."

"Well they are." Sir Kevin sat down next to me. "Show me your soles." I obeyed. "Wiggle your toes." I obeyed.

"We are going to have a lot of fun with those feet, Ella."

Sir Kevin stood up. "Stand on your head," he ordered. "With your feet in my face."

I struggled to keep balanced. I struggled to keep my feet in front of Sir Kevin's face. "Fall down," he ordered. I fell into a useless heap. "Stand up," Sir Kevin commanded. I obeyed.

"Lick your right foot." Still, standing, I lifted my foot to my mouth, and ran my tongue over it.

"Did you enjoy falling over?"

I answered while continuing to lick. "No, Thur Kebin."

"Are you having trouble keeping your balance right now, Ella?"

"Yeth, Thur Kebin."

"Well, then. Let's make a game of it. If you can keep your balance, I'll leave you alone tonight. Does that sound fair to you?"

I knew there was no chance Sir Kevin would actually let me go. But I also knew better than to challenge him. "Yeth, Thur Kebin."

"Of course, if you fall over, there should be some compensation the other way." Sir Kevin gave me his evil smile. I continued to lick my right foot, precariously perched. "If you lose, I will make you love me. I will make you desire to obey me. Sound good?"

No! He would take away my last vestige of freedom. "Pleath don't do thith, Thur Kebin."

"What an ungrateful little whore. As punishment for your insolence, hop up and down."

I obeyed. I bounced up and down, my left foot springing off the ground while I continue to lick my right. I kicked myself in the teeth several times. I held out my arms, trying not to fall over. Because I knew what the consequences would be. I needed to beat Sir Kevin. If I didn't, I would be lost forever.

"Holding out your arms for balance, Ella? That is cheating. You deserve a Punishment. Use those hands to jiggle your ass."

I obeyed. As my tongue explored the terrain on my right foot, as my left foot pushed my up and down, I found my hands kneading my backside, squeezing and shaking the flesh."

"Harder," Sir Kevin said.

I obeyed. I wanted to cry out in pain as I slapped my behind. I knew I was going to lose his challenge. But I couldn't give up on my only remaining form of independence.

"Faster," Sir Kevin said.

I managed two more hops before falling on the ground.

I didn't just lay there, of course. I had orders to follow. I was still licking my right foot. I was still fondling my ass. And I was trying to get back up so I could hop on one foot like Sir Kevin ordered.

"Stop," Sir Kevin ordered.

I stopped.

"You failed the challenge. You know what that means. Tell me what it means."

"It means you will make me love you, and want to obey you, Sir Kevin."

"It does." Sir Kevin leaned in, and whispered the commands in my ear. "Love me. Want to obey me."

Sir Kevin was beautiful. How had I never seen it before. He was a handsome knight, he had whisked me away. He had sex with me every night, in all sorts of creative ways. And, best of all, he gave me commands. I loved when he gave me commands. I loved the feeling of helplessness, and another person hijacked my body, my mind, my spirit. I looked up at him eagerly awaiting an order.

I didn't have to wait long. "Get up." My heart fluttered as I stood.

"Kiss me." I kissed the Sir Kevin. The greatest kiss of my life.

Sir Kevin tackled me to the ground. He grabbed my feet and sniffed deeply. "Such on that big toe, Ella." I obeyed. It felt glorious to obey. That toe tasted so wonderful. It tasted of obedience.

"Stop. Show me your soles." I obeyed. I loved it. I loved that Sir Kevin could see the soles he found so sexy. I wanted to look sexy for the man I loved.

"Should I command you to let me lick them, Ella?"

"Please do, Sir Kevin."

"You want me to give you a command?"

"More than anything, Sir Kevin."

"If you want the command you'll have to beg for it."

Phrased as a suggestion. Not the command I craved. So I begged. I would have gotten on my knees if I weren't busy showing off my feet. I begged. I pleaded. "You could make me slap myself, Sir Kevin. You love that. You could make me kick myself, Sir Kevin. Please. Force me to say things, Sir Kevin. Make me humiliate myself, Sir Kevin. Please, Sir Kevin."

"No, not going to do it. I'll just lick them right now." And so I spent the night watching my love lick my feet, without experiencing the joys of true submission. My heart was crushed. But I still loved him.


	6. I Love To Serve You

_This is based on the Book 'Ella Enchanted,' by Gail Carson Levine, a Cinderella pastiche in which the titular character has to follow any command given to her. 'Ella Enchanted' is a beautiful book suitable for children. This is not._

With just a few words, Sir Kevin had changed my entire outlook on life. "Love me," he had said. "Want to obey me." The old Ella was swept away. Gone was the petulant girl who didn't appreciate Sir Kevin. Gone was the prudish self-centered bitch who complained every time she was made to suck the man's cock or smash her head against a wall for his amusement.

"Do you love to serve me, Ella?"

"Yes, Sir Kevin!"

"Is there any command you wouldn't love to receive?"

"No, Sir Kevin."

"Well, Ella, I don't believe you. I think you'll break eventually. I've to put your obedience to the test. You are going to spend the night on a series of increasingly unpleasant orders."

My heart fluttered. A night spent obeying my master!

"I will give you commands. As you do each task I set out, you will tell me if you are happy to obey. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sir Kevin."

"Remove your clothes."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin!"

I had never been so ecstatic to strip for Sir Kevin. I danced with joy as I removed my clothing.

"Slap yourself."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin," I exclaimed, as my hand impacted my face. The sting on my cheek was nothing compared to the warm joy of my obedience.

"Harder."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

"Bite your foot."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin." I got down on the floor, and bit the bottom of my foot.

"Enough to draw blood."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I loved the metallic taste. The taste of someone else controlling my life.

Sir Kevin handed me a knife. "Carve my name into your other foot."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I was proud to have the name of my love carved into the sole of my foot. And the pain was nothing.

"Well, now you're bleeding from both feet. Walk around the room."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

Each bloody footprint was another gift from my beloved master.

"Now dance for me, slave."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I knew my master liked sexy dances, and I wanted to please him. I pranced around the room, giving him clear views of my tits and my ass. I showed off my legs and kicked my feet. It was wonderful.

"Vomit out everything in your stomach. Then lick it all up off the floor. And vomit it up again, and keep repeating until I tell you to stop."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I fell to the floor and wretched until my body was empty.

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin," I repeated before beginning to lick.

"I am happy to obey, Thur Kebin," I said while lick.

I repeated the mantra as I vomited and licked, until my throat was sore and my mouth burned. I was so happy to be following Sir Kevin's orders.

"Now eat your socks and shoes," Sir Kevin ordered. "You are to go barefoot for the rest of your life."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

The taste of my sweaty feet filled my mouth as I chewed. I could have fainted with happiness. I swallowed. Knowing that I would be barefoot for Sir Kevin was more nourishing than a sumptuous meal.

Sir Kevin handed me a stick. My heart was full of fantasies about what he'd make me do with it. "Tell me, Ella. The last time I had you put a rod up your ass, did you enjoy it?"

"No, Sir Kevin."

"Stick this up your butt."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I forced the rod up my anus. With every inch, I felt more grateful to Sir Kevin. This was true obedience! This was true submission! I smiled as the blood poured from my rear.

"Dance for me some more, Ella. And be sure to wiggle your ass around."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I danced. The sexiest, most submissive dance I could do. The blood coming out of my feet and ass made a map of my dance on the ground. A reminder of how much I loved to serve Sir Kevin.

Sir Kevin watched with interest as leaped and pranced. He grinned when I shook my bleeding ass. He licked me when I came in close and rubbed against him. The touch of his tongue was all the validation I needed.

Sir Kevin handed me his sword. He sneered his handsome sneer. I loved how he looked when he wanted me to suffer. "Penetrate yourself with this."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

I loved it. Impaling my vagina on Sir Kevin's blade was true subservience. I orgasmed, delighted by my degradation. The cum mixed with my blood and streamed on to the floor. I was ecstatic. "I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin," I said again.

Sir Kevin was clearly surprised by my level of devotion. But he had another command. "Suffer," he said. "Feel total and complete agony."

"I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin."

It was like every atom of my body was on fire. But it was an obedient fire. "I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin," I said again. "I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin! "I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin!" I loved it. I loved it so much. "I am happy to obey, Sir Kevin!" Sir Kevin left the room in disgust.


End file.
